


Phil's Little Slave

by a_bad_poem



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, YouTube, ledger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/pseuds/a_bad_poem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is bossy and lazy. Phil loses it one day. </p><p>or the one where Phil orders Dan around for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil's Little Slave

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, okay? I was bored.

"Phil," Dan called from the couch. "Can you bring me breakfast?"

Phil smiled a little. "Sure thing, love. What'll it be?"

Every day it was like this. Every day Phil's boyfriend would boss him around, constantly asking Phil to fetch him things so he wouldn't have to get out of his 'browsing position' on the couch. Phil didn't mind though, Dan was just too cute to say no to.

They hadn't done anything sexual yet, only a couple months into their relationship, and Dan wanted to take it slow. He was a virgin, and Phil understood. He would wait forever for Dan, if that's what it took. 

"My cereal," Dan pouted like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Phil nodded his head. "Of course, babe. One minute."

Every day it was like this. 

Except that one time.

Phil came home from a trip to the store (requested by Dan, as he needed more of his cereal) in an awful mood; so many obstacles had gotten in his way. Walking up and down the aisles he had been trapped by a cart, stuck behind countless slow people, and slipped in spilt milk. When he got in the queue to pay, there were many people in front of him, all with full carts. When it was nearly his turn, he realized one of his purchases had already expired and had to leave his spot to switch it out. When he finally managed to get in the front of the line, the register computer broke and he had to wait a full 45 minutes before it was fixed. 

Now, Phil didn't get mad easily. But when he got mad, he got angry. 

Today he was furious.

He stormed into the kitchen, slamming the front door behind him, and dropped his bags on the table.

"Phil, did you get the cookies I asked for? Could you bring 'em here?" Sang Dan's voice from the living room. 

Phil seethed. "Come get them yourself, get off your lazy arse!" He went into the living room, where Dan was staring up at him with wide eyes, his laptop running on his lap. 

"Babe, what's wrong?" Dan asked, frowning.

"What's wrong is that no one in this world is considerate anymore!" Phil yelled. Before Dan had a chance to answer, Phil added, "And the same goes to you! Every day I bring you things, make you things, buy you things, while you sit in that same exact spot for hours on end wasting your life!"

Dan opened his mouth to speak, but only a stuttered breath made it out. 

Phil grabbed Dan by his shirt collar. "For once, why don't you become my slave for today?" he growled. 

The mood Phil was in gave Dan little wiggle room, so he nodded his head obediently. "S-sure, babe," he stammered out.

Phil smirked a little, just a quirk of his lips before he plopped himself down on the couch. "Good. First off, put that laptop away. You'll be too busy to get to use that."

Dan pressed his lips together tightly before shutting off his laptop and putting it aside.

"Now pass me the remote."

"Wh--but it's right there--" Dan stopped talking when he saw the glare Phil was giving him. He grabbed the remote from the couch--easily within Phil's reach--and held it out to his boyfriend.

"Hm," Phil said. "On second thought, I want you to flip through the channels for me."

Dan chewed his lip as he started flicking through the channels.

"Too fast."

Dan slowed down his button-pressing. 

"Too slow."

Dan sped up. 

"Too fast, Christ!" Phil said. "Fine, just make me lunch."

"I, um, what would you like?" Dan sputtered out, annoyed by his boyfriend. 

"Mac N Cheese. Oh, wait, maybe tacos. Oh, or grilled cheese. What do you think?" Phil inquired the younger boy, glancing up at him. 

"Um--grilled cheese," Dan forced himself to say. It was the easiest to make. 

"Great. Tacos it is, then."

Dan knew better than to further upset Phil, so he reluctantly stalked into the kitchen to begin the slow process of preparing the tacos. 

Lunch involved a trip to the supermarket, taking the batteries out of the overly-sensitive fire alarm, and serving Phil with candlelight.

The rest of the day followed the pattern, and had Dan barely had time to sit down before bed. 

"There," Dan breathed out as he finished buttoning up Phil's pyjama shirt. "Can I go to sleep now?" He was exhausted, he definitely wasn't used to attending to his boyfriend like he was a child, and decided to take it easy on Phil from them on. 

"No, one more thing," Phil said, sat on the edge of their bed. 

"What's that?" Dan asked through clenched teeth as politely as possible. 

"Suck me off, slave."


End file.
